Jugando
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: No es la primera vez que Albus juega al Quiddich pero es la primera vez que va a jugar delante de todo Hogwarts. ¿Cómo saldría su primer partido? Este fic participa del Reto temático de Noviembre: "Quiddich" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación".


**Jugando **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto temático de noviembre: "Quiddich" del Foro: "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**I**

_Sólo una cosa vuelve un sueño imposible: el miedo a fracasar._** Paulo Coelho.**

Albus Severus Potter estaba nervioso, sus manos le sudaban y estaba levemente mareado. No era para menos. En cuestión de minutos se abrirían las puertas y comenzaría su primer partido de Quiddich. A sus oídos llegaban los gritos efusivos de las gradas. Las actividades escolares se habían detenido para presenciar el juego, de modo que todos los estudiantes del colegio se encontraban allí para ver el primer partido de la temporada. De modo que si cometía un error, absolutamente todo el colegio, lo presenciaría.

Instintivamente Albus retrocedió hacía atrás.

Su mente se desplazó al pasado. Recordaba las tardes de verano cuando todos sus primos se reunían en La Madriguera e improvisaban un campo de Quiddich con ayuda de sus padres. Su hermano James junto a su primo Fred, eran los que siempre daban la idea de jugar un partido y por supuesto, también eran ellos los que se las ingeniaban para tomar las escobas del viejo ático de la casa. Desde pequeño le gustaba jugar al Quiddich. No era excelente jugando pero tampoco un desastre como su prima Rose, quien para su mala fortuna heredó el miedo a volar de su madre.

Su padre decía que hasta los grandes jugadores habían tenido su primera vez en el campo de Quiddich. Por ejemplo Oliver Wood, quien era el capitán del equipo Puddlemere United, a tan solo dos minutos de que hubiera comenzado su primer partido, una bludger le golpeó en la cabeza y despertó una semana después en la enfermería. Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Albus al recordar esa anécdota pero esperaba que las bludgers no se cruzarán en su camino, al menos hasta que atrapará la snich.

Scorpius se encontraba de pie a su lado, vistiendo su túnica de cazador, poseía una confianza tan sólida que era digna de admiración.

—Todo estará bien, Al. —dijo mirando hacía el frente. — ¿Qué puede ser lo peor que puede suceder?

— ¿Qué una bludger me golpeé la cabeza a los dos minutos y despertar una semana después en la enfermería? —preguntó Albus con cierta ironía en la voz.

Scorpius rió.

— ¿Sigues pensando que te sucederá lo mismo que a Oliver Wood? —le respondió sonriendo de medio lado. —No seas ridículo, Al. A Oliver Wood lo golpeó una bludger porque jugaba en posición de guardián y tenía más probabilidades de salir herido. En cambio el buscador...

La voz de Albus sonó monocorde cuando interrumpió:

—A mi padre lo persiguió una bludger loca en su segundo año.

—Porque el elfo doméstico estaba loco.

—Dobby pertenecía a tu familia, Scor.

—No te enfoques en el pasado, Albus. —dijo Edward Nott, jugaba en posición de golpeador y a menudo se juntaba con Albus y Scorpius. —Concéntrate en dar lo mejor de ti.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Albus y asintió con la cabeza.

Las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Albus sintió los rayos del sol acariciándole el rostro y tuvo que cerrar los ojos de forma momentánea. Cada uno de los jugadores se montaron en sus respectivas escobas. Con Scorpius se desearon suerte una vez más y cada uno fue por su lado. La grada de Slytherin estaba vestida de verde y plateado, recibía con efusividad a los jugadores de su equipo. La túnica de Albus ondeó con el viento y él se posicionó en uno de los extremos del campo, donde tenía una vista privilegiada de todo.

— ¡Recibamos al equipo de Slytherin! —anunció el comentarista del partido. Luego recitó los nombres de cada uno de los jugadores, hasta llegar al suyo. — ¡Esta es una ocasión especial damas y caballeros, es la primera vez que Albus Potter debuta como buscador del equipo!

Esas palabras hubieran sonado de maravilla de no ser porque Albus debía competir contra su hermano James, quien también era buscador pero del equipo de Gryffindor, y si el padre de ambos no se encontrará en la tribuna observándolos atrapar la snich.

* * *

**II**

_El mayor orador del mundo es el triunfo._ **Napoleón Bonaparte.**

Cuando volvió a estar conciente se encontraba en la enfermería y eso lo pudo deducir por las paredes pintadas de blanco. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto el polvo dorado que desprendía la snich y haber puesto su escoba en dirección hacía la pequeña pelotita dorada. Ahora todos sus músculos estaban agarrotados y una fuerte punzada le invadía la cabeza. Se llevó una mano hacía la frente y comprobó que llegaba un vendaje alrededor del cráneo. Se incorporó lentamente, pestañeó un par de veces y entonces fue conciente de que miles de ojos curiosos lo estaban reconoció los ojos grises de Scorpius.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Preguntas que sucedió? —dijo de una forma casi eufórica. — ¡Estuviste fantástico, Al! ¡Eso fue lo que sucedió!

La voz de Scorpius se convirtió en miles de agujas atravesándole el cerebro. Por breves segundos no escuchó nada, solo un molestó zumbido en sus oídos, por lo que se volvió a recostar en la camilla de la enfermería.

—Tranquilo, Scorpius. —escuchó que intervenía la voz de su padre. —Albus recién ha despertado. Ya habrá tiempo para ponerse al corriente de lo que sucedió.

Albus replicó.

—Estoy bien. Quiero saber que sucedió. Sólo que no grites, Scor.

—Fue fantástico. Tú. La snich. Por un momento... Pero luego lo conseguiste. Y...

Scorpius estaba demasiado contento como para poder hablar con moderada coherencia, por lo que Harry tuvo que intervenir nuevamente.

—Al parecer localizaste la snich antes que James. —comenzó a narrar, el resto de los Slytherin también se encontraban en la enfermería y escuchaban con atención al señor Potter. —Como no podía ser de otra manera, tu hermano voló enseguida detrás de ti. James intentó conducirte afueras del campo para tomar ventaja. Cuando él estaba a punto de tomar la snich, cayó de su escoba.

Albus volvió a pestañear confundido.

—Entonces, si James fue quien cayó de su escoba, ¿Qué hago yo en la enfermería medio roto?

—Después que James cayó, tú fuiste detrás de la snich y te resbalaste de tu escoba.

— ¡Pero atrapaste la snich y Slytherin ganó el primer partido de la temporada! —dijo Edward buscador sonrió con franqueza.

— ¿Y dónde esta James? —preguntó a su padre. —Dijiste que cayó de su escoba. Debe de haberse quebrado más huesos que yo.

—...Potter debe tener el orgullo roto más que otra cosa. —dijo Scorpius. —Trata de recuperarte Al, esta noche hay fiesta en la sala común para celebrar que le hemos pateado el culo a los Gryffindor. ¡No se ofenda señor Potter!

Albus hizo un repaso de la situació un chico que solamente tenía catorce años, que debía lidiar con la sombra de los talentosos de su familia y había conseguido que su equipo ganará en el primer partido de la temporada. Consiguió tomar la snich antes que su hermano mayor, demostrando una vez más que Slytherin podía superar a Gryffindor, sin salir demasiado lastimado.

_Quizás podremos ganar la Copa de Quiddich de este año,_ fueron los pensamientos de Albus.


End file.
